Changkyu Drabble
by MariKyuu
Summary: Gak ngerti harus dikasih judul apa lol/ShortFic about DBSJ and their evil maknaes/BL/ChangKyu/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing But The Plot**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Humor Gagal, Typo(s)**

 **Teringat shortfic yang pernah di post d FB (Grup Changkyu) beberapa tahun yang lalu kkk akhirnya dipindah kesini juga**

Member Super Junior dan DBSK sedang bersantai-santai di dorm Super Junior menikmati hari libur mereka yang bersamaan.

Member-member tampan kedua grup itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru dorm, ada yang menonton tv d ruang tengah, ada yang sibuk mengobrol di salah satu kamar, dan ada para koki alias Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang sibuk di dapur.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras itu otomatis membuat semua yang ada di ruang tengah terkejut dan refleks menoleh kearah suara. Bahkan member yang berada di kamar dan dapur langsung keluar.

Mereka melihat Changmin dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin keluar dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang baru saja dibanting tadi.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang basah.

Semua member seakan membeku melihat adegan yang terjadi begitu cepat dan mendadak di depan mereka itu.

"Changmin tunggu!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari memeluk lengan Changmin.

Semua terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis itu. Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu memperlihatkan airmatanya pada orang lain. Kyuhyun itu sok kuat dan biasanya dia akan berusaha menahan airmatanya di depan umum.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat semua pasang mata yang ada disana membesar tak percaya.

Shim Changmin menepis tangan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Changmin menepisnya dengan kasar.

"M-min...," Kyuhyun tetap berusaha meraih tangan Changmin dan lagi-lagi ditepis dengan kasar.

Seakan tersadar melihat maknae-nya diperlakukan dengan kasar untuk jedua kalinya, Leeteuk langsung mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menangis.

"Yak Shim Changmin! Apa-apaan kau?!" Leeteuk membentak Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu, hyung," Ucap Changmin dingin.

"Shim Changmin! Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba membanting pintu dan berlaku kasar pada Kyuhyun tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada kami! Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Yunho menegur maknaenya keras.

Changmin membuang mukanya. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Changmin.

"Min, kumohon jangan. Aku tidak mau putus,"

Semua yang ada disana langsung menarik nafas tajam.

Seorang Shim Changmin memutuskan Kyuhyun? Changmin yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun? Changmin yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun setiap ada kesempatan itu memutuskan Kyuhyun?

Changmin lagi-lagi menepis Kyuhyun dengan kasar membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Sungmin langsung menangkap Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Yaakk! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap kasar Changmin!" Ryewook mendekat ke arah Changmin sambil mengacung-acungkan spatulanya.

Changmin beranjak ke arah pintu keluar tetapi ditahan oleh Kangin dan Yunho.

"Changmin, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun,"

"Tanyakan saja padanya,"

Changmin berkata dingin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang kini di kerubungi oleh Ryeowook, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Junsu dan Jaejoong. Duo EunHae berdiri diluar lingkaran terlihat bingung bagaimana menghibur magnae mereka. Sepertinya mereka semua terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan lepas.

"Kenapa kau berubah sedrastis ini Min? Kau selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah sampai berbuat kasar begini," Yoochun menatap Changmin heran.

"Kau kerasukan apa hah?!" Kangin bertanya emosi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa?"

"Kau..!"

Kangin langsung menarik kerah Changmin dan berusaha memukulnya tapi berhasil dihalangi Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Min~~,"

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan hyungdeul dan berjalan ke arah Changmin sambil berlinang airmata.

PIP PIP PIP

Terdengar bunyi nyaring dari kantong Kyuhyun.

Seiring dengan bunyi itu, ekspresi Changmin langsung berubah menjadi senyum cerah dan Kyuhyun langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah 5 menit~ Aku menang, chagi~," Changmin tertawa sambil menarik Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"Menyebalkan..," Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Member DBSJ hanya menatap bingung couple Changkyu itu.

Menyadari wajah hyungdeul mereka yang mong, Changmin langsung nyengir lebar.

"Kami bertaruh apa kalian akan percaya kalau kami berakting putus seperti tadi. Kyuhyun bilang tidak lebih dari 6 orang yang akan percaya,"

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa percaya kalau aku akan menangis meraung-raung seperti itu di depan kalian!?" Kyuhyun mengomel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hyungdeulnya.

"Hanya mereka yang tidak tertipu,"

Changmin menunjuk Heechul, Shindong dan Yesung yang duduk santai di sofa.

"Tontonan menarik," Shindong berkomentar sambil memakan kripiknya.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa tujuan dari dua evil itu kali ini," Heechul berkata acuh.

"Seandainya kau batuk darah, pasti lebih seru, Kyu,"

Semua cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut dan menggerutu, Changmin berbisik.

"Aktingmu sangat hebat, Kyu. Tentu saja mereka percaya,"

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang langsung cerah dan tersenyum bangga, Changmin langsung menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Polos sekali.

"Cepat kabur sebelum mereka sadar,"

Shindong menunjuk para member yang membeku dengan wajah cengo-nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku culik Kyuhyun dan kukembalikan besok ya, hyung!"

"Waa!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat Changmin menggendongnya bridal style dan membawanya berlari keluar dorm.

"Chwang! Mau kemana kita?"

Changmin menunduk mendekat ke telinga Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa apa taruhan kita, Kyuhyun chagi~ Kau milikku malam ini~,"

"Y-yaakk andwae! Turunkan aku~! Hyuung tolong~!"

*END*

 **Failed attempt at humor lol**

 **Sebenernya agak lupa kenapa Kibum n Hangeng gak muncul disini.. Anggap aja Hangeng lagi liburan ke China n Kibum lagi syuting di luar negri kkkk**

 **Btw, thank u so much buat yg udah review n follow n favs my other ff~ appreciate it guys, love u~~^^ (smoga pda mampir ksini jg jdi liat pesan ini hehe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing But The Plot**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Typo(s)**

 **I'm merely stating the facts ;p**

 **Happy Reading~~**

Tidak ada yang tidak kenal Changmin DBSK dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Selain karena mereka merupakan _maknae_ dari dua _boyband_ senior dan terkenal di Korea, tapi juga karena status mereka sebagai pasangan sahabat antar-idol. Atau begitulah yang diketahui publik.

Di antara para _idol_ dan _entertainer_ lainnya, pasangan Changkyu itu terkenal selain karena alasan yang sebelumnya tadi disebutkan, tapi juga karena kecerdasan mereka. Memang kecerdasan mereka di bidang akademis tidak diragukan, tapi bukan kecerdasan itu yang dimaksudkan kali ini.

Cerdas yang disebutkan kali ini adalah bagaimana mereka dapat bertingkah sebagai pasangan kekasih pada umumnya dengan frontal tapi tidak menimbulkan skandal ataupun kecurigaan.

Ya. Changkyu bukan sekedar _Best Friend Forever_ tetapi _Best BoyFriends_.

Ini menjadi rahasia umum di dunia entertain. Di dunia yang keras itu, mereka saling menjaga, terutama bagi yang memiliki preferensi sama seperti pasangan Changkyu itu. _Gay idols, actors and actress know each other and they always have each other's back_.

Tapi sepertinya _couple_ kita ini tidak perlu dan tidak pantas mendapat perlindungan. Lihat saja mereka yang dengan seenaknya saling melempar kata ' _saranghae'_. Saat sebelumnya, salah satu dari mereka pernah berkata ' _I do not like man_ ' dengan jelas. Dan dengan jelas juga dia mengatakan ' _He is my man_ ' di saluran TV nasional.

Atau bagaimana mereka saling berpelukan dan bahkan mencium pipi saat dengan jelasnya mereka ada di depan umum, ditampilkan di layar besar. Padahal, lagi-lagi salah satu dari mereka dengan tegas berkata tidak menyukai _skinship_ antar sesama _namja_ dan tidak ragu akan memukul orang tersebut jika lebih muda.

Dan jangan lupa dengan bagaimana mereka saling mengklaim kepemilikan satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun, tertulis dengan begitu jelasnya di bagian ' _thanks to'_ album mereka yang dicetak beribu-ribu kopi dan kemudian tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

 _Really_ , mereka benar-benar seperti mengejek orang-orang yang berusaha melindungi rahasia mereka itu.

Tapi bukannya menimbulkan rasa kesal, marah ataupun benci, apa yang mereka lakukan itu justru mengundang rasa kagum dan tawa di antara komunitas mereka.

Bagaimana publik tidak melihat itu? _Well,_ tentu saja mereka juga mempunyai shipper yang bisa dengan jelas melihat semuanya. Tetapi opini publik tetap mencap mereka sebagai sahabat. Pasangan sahabat yang begitu tampan, imut dan akrab.

Akan tetapi tentu saja media yang haus akan berita, yang akan terus mencari _couple-couple_ yang bisa mereka ekspos, juga bisa mencium adanya bau-bau mencurigakan di _couple_ yang satu ini. Karena itulah keahlian mereka. Dari situlah mereka mendapatkan uang, dengan berita-berita hangat menggemparkan atau berunding dengan agensi untuk mengungkap atau mengekspos.

Tapi sepertinya _couple_ kita satu ini satu langkah di depan permainan media. Lihat saja siapa yang mempublikasikan foto-foto Changkyu? Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki akun SNS di antara Changkyu couple itu.

Foto (hampir) cium pipi. Foto berpelukan. Foto liburan bersama. Foto _backstage_ saling _support_. Hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan dan juga sahabat. Tetapi publik melupakan bagian pasangan dan hanya melihat sisi sahabat.

Bahkan dengan foto-foto lain yang diekspos sahabat, rekan kerja, dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang merasa penasaran dan juga tertantang untuk memberi sedikit _hint_ kepada publik tentang status asli duo Changkyu ini, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Tentu itu berhasil memberi kehebohan bagi para _shipper_ , terutama dua foto saat kepergian Changmin untuk wamil. Mendoakan agar persahabatan langgeng saat wamil? Bukankah biasanya ucapan itu diberikan kepada sepasang kekasih? Tapi sekali lagi, komentar dengan kata sahabatlah yang banyak muncul.

Beruntung? Mungkin.

Jadi bagi para _shipper_ Couple Changkyu yang pintar dan beruntung ini, bersabarlah. Mungkin saat mereka siap, mereka sendiri yang akan mengumumkan diri. Dengan foto berciuman mungkin? Kita hanya bisa berharap.

 **Momen2 yang disebutkan dikutip dari Foresight ep. 13, SMTown Changkyu moment, Hello Conselour Guest:HoMin, Album SJ & DBSK, Foto2 Changkyu **

**Makasih buat yang sudah mau komen n favs, appreciate it, love u guys ;***

 **Semoga suka yang ini juga~^^ Cause I just go** **t bored and miss Changkyu tiba-tiba jadi ini lol jdi no proofread atau apapun**


End file.
